


A Christmas Story

by Starrysmiles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrysmiles/pseuds/Starrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpas Dean and Cas give a Christmas story to their grandchildren. Adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

"Grandpa! Grandpa! What are we getting for christmas??" The children squealed with excitement. Grandpa Cas alway got them the BEST presents! They couldn't wait to see what they were getting this year. 

"This year my sweathearts, Grandpa Dean and I are going to give you a story book! But you have to promise me something munchkins." 

"We promise anything Grandpa! What is it??" 

"You have to promise me that you won't read our story book until after you all have brushed your teeth, combed your hair, and put your pajamas on tonight." 

"Okay" the sad little kids said. They wanted to hear the story now! 

The christmas party continued for many hours, but finally all of the adults left, leaving only Uncle Sam, Aunt Jess, Uncle Crowley, and their Grandpas at the house. The children finished the chores and ran upstairs to get ready for bed while the adults stocked the fire pit. 

Finally, all the little pajama dorned children, sat by the fire at their Uncke Crowley's feet. Their mom's Charlie and Dorthy were in the kitchen, making cookies. 

"Are you ready for the story?" Uncle Crowley asked" 

"YES!!" All the children's cheered. 

"Once upon a time, there was two boys who loved each other very much. But sadly, they were in a time that it was not okay for two boys to be in love. So these boys wrote love letters back and forth to each other, but they would change names so no one knew who it was." 

Letter 1: Dear Castiella, it's been a long time since we've hung out. I still find you beautiful and wish I could spend every day with you. I hope to see you soon. Love, Sean.

Letter 2: Dear Deanna, I miss you so much I can barely think. When are you coming home from Australia? If it's not soon I might have to fly down there myself and see you again. I will love you always, Trash. 

Letter 3: Dear Christiell, I miss you too! A semester abroad was too long! I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your grace, your beautiful eyes. Did you know that it's winter down here? It's cold here. I wish I had you to warm me up. With lots of love, Doug 

Letter 4: Dear, Dean. I can't believe it. Today we're getting married. We don't have to hide any more. I will love you till the earth stands still. I can't wait to see you today. Love, Cas.

"Is, is that you?" One of the Grandkids said to her Grandpas.   
"It sure was" Dean said, smiling at Cas.   
The whole family got teary eyed and hugged.   
"Now isn't it time for little kids to go to bed? Santa won't come if you are being good"   
And the kids marched up to bed, with the thought in their hearts that true love was real.


End file.
